Two-Shot Paralelos Entremezclados
by Shiro is White
Summary: Una Tarde Manuel se encuentra con un desconocido, ¡pero es Martin!, Aunque no el que conocemos, Universo Alternativo, Basado en el Doujinshi Paralelos Entremezclados, créditos a Usami, mi versión MartinXManuel Shonen ai o Yaoi ChicoxChico Two-Shot
1. Un día realmente Extraño

**Hola Lectores Desconocidos de Internet, Soy** **Shiro is White** **de vuelta con una nueva Historia, que había pensado hace mucho tiempo, debo confesar de que la idea de la Historia no es mía, sino que es inspirada en un Doujinshi llamado *Paralelos entremezclados*, ese es el nombre en Español, la Historia es de Usami, está en Español y Ingles para aquellos que desean leerla, claramente aquí la diferencia seria de que esta Historia es Usuk o AlfredXArthur y la mia es MartinXManuel o ArgentinaxChile, mi punto es que Me había puesto a pensar como seria si Manuel y Martin estuviesen en esa situación, claramente esto no sería lo mismo, aunque si me base en muchos puntos de la historia para hacerlo, es por eso que estoy recalcando de que la historia es Inspirada en este doujinshi…**

Autora: Shiro is White

Anime/Manga: Fandub Latin Hetalia

Anime Original: Hetalia

Pareja Principal: MartinXManuel ArgChi

Summary: Una Tarde Manuel se encuentra con un desconocido, ¡pero es Martin!, Aunque no el que conocemos, Universo Alternativo, Basado en el Doujinshi Paralelos Entremezclados, créditos a Usami, mi versión MartinXManuel…

Hetalia y HetaliaLatina no me pertenecen ni mucho menos el Doujinshi que use para inspirarme en esta Historia, créditos a sus Respectivos Autores…

.-.

Un día Realmente Extraño…

Manu se encontraba tomando un Café en una pastelería, se suponía que ese día se encontraría con Tincho para hablar y salir un poco, ya que últimamente los dos se encontraban muy ocupados con el papeleo, y habían decidido juntarse para tomarse un descanso, sin embargo algo surgió y Martin no pudo asistir, Manuel suspiro, "Bueno no era como si fuera algo realmente importante", pensó este *Tsunderemente* (XDD), se levantó y pago por su Café, pronto se retiró y se dirigió a un Parque cerca de este, la verdad es que quería terminar un libro que había empezado a leer y no había podido terminarlo por todo el papeleo encima, pero ahora era un buen momento para hacerlo, en cuanto se encamino hacia una Sombra, pudo visualizar una cabellera rubia casi idéntica a la del Argentino, Manuel negó rápidamente, era imposible que Martin se encontrara ahí. Probablemente el café y falta de sueño le estaban cobrando Factura, suspiro y se apresuró en dirigirse aquel Árbol que parecía tener una perfecta sombra para lidiar con el insoportable calor que había ese día, se sentó y sin darle más vueltas al Asunto abrió su libro y se adentró a la Lectura. Cuando de pronto, casi pega un Salto al sentir una mano tocándole el Hombro

-Che que Asustadizo…-Dijo el Rubio mientras le sonreía ampliamente, Manu no lo podía creer se suponía que el Argentino se encontraba en una reunión muy importante, ¡¿Por qué se encontraba ahí?!- Ohh Vamos, actúas como si hubieses visto un Fantasma, ¿tanto Miedo te doy?- Dijo este mientras sonreía cálidamente y sin más preámbulos de un Salto abrazo al Chileno, Manuel casi se moría, ¿Qué ocurría con el Argentino hoy?, él sabía que era un poco molestoso y hasta un poco empalagoso, pero hoy se veía realmente raro, ¡Más de lo Normal!, Al acercarse a él pudo identificar que…¡No olía como a País!, rápidamente se Alejo de el empujándolo

-¿Qué te pasa?, Hoy día estas particularmente Raro, Cariño- Dijo el Argentino Preocupado, a lo que el Chileno casi se desmaya "Cariño", el y Martin no eran *Nada*, bueno si era cierto de que habían tenido algunos deslices pero claro jamás lo Aclararon o Formalizaron aquello era realmente raro

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- Exclamo avergonzado el Castaño

-Heh?, ¿yo?, ¿que Acaso te has olvidado de Mí?, probablemente el tiempo que pase en Buenos Aires, está haciendo que no me recuerdes…-Afirmo confundido el Blondo, Manuel al oír esto dio un leve salto al recordar, se supone que el rubio solo había estado un Mes en Argentina desde la última vez que se vieron

-¿Tiempo?...¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en Argentina?- Pregunto Manuel mirándolo seriamente

-Como que "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en Argentina?", has olvidado que estuve todo un Año ahí por asuntos Familiares- Dijo el OjiVerde Alzando una Ceja, a lo que Manuel casi le da Algo, ese No era su *Argentina*, sin esperar más Manuel lo agarra del Brazo y lo lleva a un Lugar más apartado para discutir

-Heh¡ ¡¿Manuel a donde me llevas?!- Pregunta Martin un poco desesperado, pero la verdad es que lo único que pudo fijarse Manuel fue que ese Chico el cual no era Argentina, ¡sabía su nombre Humano!, Cuando llegaron Manuel decidió Hablar

-¡Tu¡, ¡escucha Quien sea que seas, Yo no soy el Manuel que tú conoces!- Exclamo Manuel Avergonzado, Mientras que Tincho simplemente se encontraba pestañando una y otra vez mientras articulaba cosas como "¿Heh?", "¿Como que no eres tú?"

-Ósea si soy Yo, pero no el que tú conoces- Dijo Manu sin poder saber cómo explicarse- O-Ósea si soy Yo, pero no soy yo ahhh ¡entiendes!?- Grito Manuel mientras esperaba la Comprensión del Argentino,, este giro su cabeza levemente y murmuro- Si…Te creo- Admitió el Blondo, a lo que Manuel casi deja caer su Libro, ¿En serio le creía?, ¿no le estaba admitiendo todo como si fuera un loco?

-¡¿De-De verdad?!- Pregunto un poco emocionado Manuel al ver que este había entendido

-Si, creo entenderte….-Siguió murmurando el Rubio- Tú no eres mi Manuel….- Confirmo mirando hacia otro lado

-Heh?, Si…- Susurro Afirmando la respuesta del rubio, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un leve rosa, aquello sonó muy íntimo, Martin al ver esta reacción pensó que sería bueno que conversar sobre la situación, pero no en un lugar como en el que estaban

-Oye…¿Tenes tiempo?, te invito un Batido- Dijo El Argentino mientras se frotaba el cuello

-Mm?...De acuerdo- Dijo Manuel un poco desconfiado, pero bueno el Blondo le estaba ofreciendo un Batido, normalmente no lo aceptaría pero con el calor que hacía, no podría rechazarlo…

-En la Pastelería-

Manuel miro atentamente la Pastelería, era un poco distinta a la que el Argentino y el planeaban juntarse, pero se veía realmente bien, tenía un estilo más Acogedor

-Gracias- Murmuro cuando el Blondo pago por el

-No hay problema, después de todo yo invitaba- Dijo este con una sonrisa mientras daba un sorbo a su Batido de Oreo

-Y bien…¿Por qué me invitaste?- Pregunto Manuel un poco incomodo

\- ¿Que por que te invite decis tú?, pues porque hacía mucha Calor ahí afuera y hubiese sido aburrido tomar un Batido solo, Además, ¿quién dejaría solo a alguien que se parece por completo a mi Novio?- Dijo el Argentino sin notar la mirada sorpresiva del Chileno

-¡¿No-Novio?!- Pregunto Manuel Exaltado, por lo que todos lo miraron, este al notarlo tosió un poco y se sentó, Martin alzo una ceja

-Que…Acaso tú y mi yo de tu Mundo no son pareja?- pregunto Sorprendido Martin

-Pues no…en todo caso los Países no deberían salir(1), o al menos eso pienso…- Dijo un poco avergonzado el Castaño

-ah Ya veo…- Dijo Martin viendo fijamente a Manuel, a lo que Manuel incomodo, no dudo en replicarle- ¿Qué tanto miras?- pregunto este frunciendo el Ceño, a lo que Martin rio levemente

-Nada, solo pensaba de que deberías ser más Honesto…-Dijo Suavemente Martin, tan suave que Manuel no sabía si Aplaudirle o Gritarle...

-¿A qué te refieres?- Dijo este dando un sorbo a su Batido de Frambuesa, de nuevo se sentía incomodo

-Ah Nada, Nada…-Dijo este negando con las manos, pero Manuel sabía que Mentía- Bueno aprovechando de que nos terminamos el Batido, porque no de regreso al parque me conversas un poco sobre el Martin de tu dimensión…- Dijo este mientras se levantaba y le sonreía a Manuel, este alzo una ceja

-¿Cómo sabias que había alguien igual a ti en mi dimensión?- Pregunto este confundido…

-Ja, Fue fácil Saberlo- Dijo Martin sonriendo a Manuel

-Eh? ¿Cómo?…- Pregunto el Castaño, la verdad debía admitir que le costó saber que Martin, no era el

-Cuando te Salude, en vez de Asustarte por ver a alguien desconocido, te viste como alguien que esperaba mi presencia…- Dijo Martin mientras veía la linda reacción de Manuel, "¿Alguien que esperaba su Presencia?", ¿Quién se creía?, ah cierto él era Martin, Bueno tal vez esperaba un poco la aparición de Martin, pero solo un poco, además de que jamás lo admitiría en voz alta…

-Ya y ¿Cómo supiste que yo no era tu Manuel?- Dijo este mientras miraba a Martin

-Pues…se supone que Manuel no sabe que estoy aquí en Chile, mi visita era sorpresa, y como ya había mencionado, vos parecías como si supieras que me encontraba aquí, cuando a Nadie le había mencionado que viajaba hacia acá…- Dijo Martin mientras caminaba por el Parque

-Mmm Ya veo…- Dijo Manuel, a pesar de eso, aquello no era razón suficiente para creerle, Pero bueno, era mejor no preguntar porque eso le haría parecer raro

-Además…-Agrego Martin- me miras diferente a como el Manuel de mi Mundo lo hace, es parecido a como antes me miraba Manuel antes de Salir Juntos, una mirada distante y sin una demostración de Cariño, ¿Sabes?, a Martin le debe hacer mucho daño tu Mirada, si vos no le das ningún indicio de que lo Amas, jamás lo sabrá…- Dijo Martin melancólicamente mientras lo miraba directamente con un poco de pena

-¿¡Q-Que!?, Y-Yo no A-Amo a Martin…-Dijo Manuel sonrojado mientras tartamudeaba

-Jajaj, si Claro, admito que soy un poco tonto, pero con tu pésima actuación ni siquiera yo te creería- Dijo Martin Vacilón mientras se agarraba el estómago, Manuel Frunció el ceño y tomando su libro, hizo que este cayera levemente en la cabeza del rubio, hizo un ruido similar a un *Chop*

-Au…¿Por qué fue eso?- Pregunto adolorido el Argentino

-No lose, simplemente me molesto que lo dijeras…- Respondió Molesto Manuel

-Jajaj, al menos lo admitiste- Dijo Martin mientras reía, Manuel simplemente mantuvo su ceño fruncido y el sonrojo no dudo en Adornar sus mejillas

-Dime Manuel, ¿Cómo te llevas con tu Martin?- Pregunto el Blondo sentándose en una banca cercana del parque, Manuel se sonrojo *tu*, Sonaba raro, sabía que era por esto de las dimensiones, pero no podía evitarlo

-Bueno pues Martin es para Argentina, lo que yo soy para Chile…-Dijo Manuel mientras se sentaba al lado del Argentino

-Ajaja…me Imaginaba que fuera Argentina, quien lo diría, aunque al principio me parecía extraño, ahora quiero conocerlo, después de todo Argentina es mi país Natal- Exclamo Martin mientras veía la fuente que había en el centro del Parque

-Mm si…- Afirmo Manuel, después de todo no era raro de que Martin siendo Humano fuera parte de Argentina, y tampoco sería extraño que su yo Humano también seria de Chile

-Cuéntame más sobre Martin…- Dijo el Blondo entusiasmado

-Pues Martin…él tiende a ser muy molestoso y Testarudo, Siempre trata de picarme y no para de decir piropos baratos que menciona a todo el mundo…-Dijo molesto Manuel mientras apretaba la Mandíbula y Martin reía por lo bajo

-Y Aun así, ¿lo Amas?- Pregunto el Ojiverde viendo directamente a Manuel, este suspiro

-Claro que lo Hago, Rayos, si pudiera dejar de hacerlo, creo que sería el fin del Mundo- Exclamo Manuel, mientras Martin sonreía Alegre

-¿Y?- Pregunto Manuel- ¿Cuándo se casan?

-¿Huh?,¿Qué?, ah no yo y Manuel aun no estamos comprometidos, pero si estamos Saliendo Juntos…-Dijo Martin un poco confundido- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Ah, no nada lo que pasa es que antes habías dicho de que eran Novios- Dijo Manuel un poco avergonzado

-Ohh, cierto aquí en Chile no se les llama asi, creo que era, am emm- Dijo recordando el rubio mientras se frustraba al no poder recordar cómo se decía

-¿Pololos(2)?- Pregunto Manuel Alzando una Ceja

-Ah si esa Palabra era, aun no me acostumbro por completo a los modismos Chilenos, después de todo es corto el tiempo que estoy con Manuel- Dijo un poco triste Martin

-Ohh no lo sabía, debe ser difícil…-Dijo Manuel pensando en lo complicado que era la relación del Rubio, después de todo Ambos eran de distintos países, el podía verse diariamente con Martin, de alguna forma siempre conseguían reunirse para hacer cualquier cosa, tal vez sea por eso que estaba tan enojado por no haber podido ver al Argento

-No Hay problema, además esos días Acabaran pronto…-Dijo el Blondo con una sonrisa Brillante

-¿Pronto?- Pregunto Manuel con curiosidad

-Yes, Tengo pensado proponerle Matrimonio…-Respondio el Argento sonriendo mientras un par de brillitos adornaban sus Ojos

-Ohh, ¿En serio?, ¡Felicidades!- Exclamo Manuel deseando la Felicidad del rubio, pues apenas se conocían y se sentía muy cómodo a su Lado, cosa extraña si se trataba de el

-Jajaj Muchas gracias, pero aún no se lo he propuesto, Aunque creo que me has puesto más nervioso de lo que estaba cuando me dijiste que Nosotros no deberíamos Salir…-Dijo Martin rascándose la mejilla un poco avergonzado

-Ohh, no te equivocas, a lo que me refería es que nosotros como Países no deberíamos Salir, después de todo Países Casándose es algo extraño, pero definitivamente si fuera Humano y estuviese al lado de la Persona que Amo, no dudaría en decir que Si…-Dijo Manuel un poco Avergonzado pero sin dudar de sus Palabras, Martin al ver esto Sonrio y no dudo en lanzarse hacia Manuel para abrazarlo

-¡¿Q-Que Haces?!- Exclamo Manuel

-Jaja esa fue muy Lindo…lo lamento no pude resistirme- Comento riendo- Bueno ya se hace tarde, debo ir a ver a Manuel, espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver- Finalizo el Argentino observando la cara del Chileno, aunque claro ese no era Su Chilenito…

-Lo mismo digo-Susurro Manuel con una sonrisa cuando vio que se iba…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Aquí voy a dejar los Significados de los puntos que deje en la Historia**

 **(1)Salir: Cuando me refiero a "Salir", no digo exactamente de Salir a un Lugar, sino como pareja, ya sé que esto no necesita Aclaración, pero por si acaso ;)**

 **(2)Pololos: Es un Modismo Chileno, utilizado para Nombrar la relación de Una pareja que no pasa más allá del Compromiso, a la Mujer se le llama, "Polola" y al Hombre "Pololo", Aunque normalmente solo se usa para Aclarar la relación de la Pareja**

 **Bueno eso ha sido el capítulo de Hoy, los créditos los deje Arribita, de nuevo los invito a ver este doujinshi es súper bueno y de seguro podrán entender mejor esta Historia, Hasta el Próximo capítulo, si tienen una duda o crítica constructiva no duden dejarla en los comentarios…** **Shiro is White** **se despide hasta el próximo Capitulo…**


	2. Extraño Choque de Sucesos

Extraño Choque de sucesos…

-¡¿Q-Que Haces?!- Exclamo Manuel

-Jaja eso fue muy Lindo…lo lamento no pude resistirme- Comento riendo- Bueno ya se hace tarde, debo ir a ver a Manuel, espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver- Finalizo el Argentino observando la cara del Chileno, aunque claro ese no era Su Chilenito…

-Lo mismo digo-Susurro Manuel con una sonrisa cuando vio que se iba…

El encuentro con Martin, Fue algo muy raro, más que nada porque al final no se reunió con él, bueno si, pero no con el verdadero, el Charlar con Martin (Humano) sobre cosas sin Importancia o cosas que a él le parecían interesantes, me hizo recordar en la Época en la que Realmente era cercano a Martin (Pais), Cuando no había Barreras ni discusiones simplemente Cariño y confianza, de Alguna forma al Conversar con Martin (Humano), me hizo sentir un poco decepcionado, No por la situación del Blondo, sino porque me di cuenta que a diferencia de Martin y yo, la relación de ellos se veía realmente fuerte, de Hecho, ni siquiera necesito ir a ver a Manuel (Humano) para darse cuenta de esto, solo necesito ver la Cara enamorado del Argentino y lo demás ya estaba todo dicho, y Ahora me pregunto ¡¿Cómo es posible que Dos Humanos (que por cierto se parecían mucho a ellos) hayan podido Salir(1) Antes que ellos, siendo que nosotros somos casi Inmortales y ellos además de tener personalidades distintas, Vivian en distintos países?!, Rayos tal vez el y Martin eran demasiado Lentos o ellos demasiado rápidos, si me pusiera a reflexionar un poco sobre esto, la respuesta seria, que tal vez ellos al ser Humanos y tienen una vida más corta, desean aprovecharla y por ello no pierden el tiempo en cosas que les compliquen la vida, (aunque siguen siendo igual de estresados), Seguramente hubiésemos tenido muchas parejas y Amigos si hubiésemos nacido Humanos, ser un País no es Fácil, a diferencia de los Humanos que deciden pasar sus problemas y dejarlas en el Pasado, Un país no tiene una vida corta por lo tanto los recuerdos y las peleas jamás cederán, y me pregunto ¿Cuándo fue que la Mayoría en América o el Mundo, dejo de verse como Amigos y confidentes, para pasar a ser simples compañeros y enemigos?, la verdad no sabría decir cuando… creo que yo fui uno de los primeros en desconfiar, al ver los constantes abusos de los Españoles y una vez la Independencia realizada, ya no se podía confiar en Nadie, lo único en lo que pensábamos era recuperar la tierra que una vez fue nuestra, Guerras, Discusiones, tratados Rotos, todo eso Jamás se olvidara, al igual que los Humanos los países somos rencorosos, las traiciones son cosas que no se pueden perdonar, pero en vez de Avanzar, simplemente decidimos observar cómo Avanza el Odio que una vez fue Amor, y es que aunque quisiéramos Avanzar jamás podremos, pues es casi imposible que todos los Habitantes de un País olviden y perdonen todos los sucesos Ocurridos, -Suspiro- Tal vez debería Hablar con Martin, sobre esto y arreglar aunque sea un poco las cosas y así Tal vez volver a ser como éramos antes, no por completo claro, pero si tener la confianza suficiente como para decir nuestros problemas y situaciones, como cualquier Pareja civilizad…¿¡Espera Que!?, ¡¿Por qué estaba Hablando sobre situaciones de Parejas si ni siquiera tenía una?!, ¡Rayos! El Hablar con Martin (Humano) hizo que tuviese más Ilusiones sobre su relación con Argentina, me levante rápidamente el Parque ya se estaba oscureciendo y casi podía tiritar por el frio Viento que soplaba los Arboles. Sin que se diera cuenta fue fuertemente agarrado de la Muñeca y llevado a un cercano Árbol

-¡¿Q-Que?!- Grito Exaltado Manuel cuando fue tomado desprevenido, Antes de que pudiera seguir gritando, unos suaves Labios chocaron contra los suyos quitándole la respiración, Manuel al notar esto forcejeo pero al ver la Cara del Sujeto, simplemente se relajó y espero a que terminara, Cuando lo hizo sin esperar a que Hable empezó a Hablar de nuevo

-¡¿Qué haces tan de repente, Fleto?!- Dijo Manuel tratando de Soltarse de las posesivas Manos del Argentino

-¿Quién era el?- Pregunto Martin sin titubeos, Manuel iba a responder como siempre lo hacía, pero al ver la Sombría mirada de Martin se contuvo

-E-Es Solo un Amigo, ¿Qué tiene de Malo?- Respondió Manuel un poco Nervioso por la Profunda Mirada que le dedicaba Martin, era como si lo estuviese Leyendo

-¡¿Qué tiene de Malo?!- Pregunto Martin Indignado- Pues, ¡Todo!, ¡Es Un Humano¡- Exclamo el Rubio

-Eso no Importa, Además, ¡¿qué te importa con quien Salga?!- Respondió el Castaño Frunciendo el ceño

-Si me Importa, Porque Tu E-eres mi…-El Argentino se quedó sin palabras al no poder describir su relación, a lo que el Chileno simplemente le miro Indignado por su Actitud- ¡T-Tu eres Mio!, ¡si eso Tu eres Mío y de Nadie más!- Exclamo Feliz el rubio por al fin Encontrar la palabra Indicada

-¿Tuyo?, No digas tonterías, Fleto(2) Jamás seria Tuyo…- Dijo Manuel suspirando y retirándose del Lugar, Antes de que hiciera esto Este lo Abraza por la espalda y recarga su barbilla en su Hombro- Espera Manuel, no te vayas…-Murmuro este abrazándolo un poco más fuerte, mientras que el Castaño esperaba que desde ahí este no pudiera notar el fuerte Sonrojo que había invadido sus Mejillas-¿Por qué?...-Pregunto débilmente el Castaño

-¿Por qué, qué?- Volvió a preguntar el Rubio sin entender, mientras que el castaño sentía escalofríos al sentir la respiración del rubio en su Cuello

-¿Por qué insistes tanto en esto?, Hace mucho tiempo Pudiste haberte Alejado y olvidarte de tus Sentimientos hacia mí, Pero no lo Hiciste ¿Por qué?- Pregunto el Castaño frustrado, El Argentino lo escucho como si estuviese A punto de llorar

-Je, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- Pregunto Martin presionando sus labios en su Hombro, mientras que Manuel se sentía avergonzado- Como si fuera sencillo el tener que Olvidar a la Persona que Amas…- Murmuro aferrándose levemente al cuerpo del Chileno- Tu sabes lo que es tener esa sensación, ¿No es así, Manuel?- Termino susurrando cerca de su Oído, por lo que el Rodríguez no pudo evitar dar un pequeño saltito antes de responder

-N-No se dé que Hablas- Este se maldigo internamente, había tartamudeado…

-Mm…Seguro?- Pregunto con una sonrisilla mientras empezaba a tocar lentamente el Abdomen del chico, este Jadeo ante el tacto suave y empezó asustarse al Sentir que esta subía hasta su corazón- ¿Entonces por qué tu Corazón late tan rápido con tan solo acercarme?-Empezó a Preguntar dulcemente el Argentino, mientras sentía la respiración del Chico entrecortarse

-¿Por qué tu Cara esta tan caliente si hace tanto frio?-Sonrió mientras se volvía a recargar en su Hombro

-¿Por qué estás tan Nervioso que ni siquiera eres capaz de verme a la cara?- Volvió a Preguntar este sin recibir respuesta

-Mírame a los Ojos Manuel, y dime que No me Amas, Solo así te creeré…- Murmuro este lentamente mientras trataba de hacer girar a este, este forcejeo al principio pero al terminar de escuchar al Argentino se dio vuelta de golpe para responder al Argentino, aunque su respuesta cambio repentinamente al ver los Ojos Que demostraban una clara señal de Dolor y perdida, Manuel tembló, en ese momento recordó lo que le había Dicho el Argentino sobre Martin "¿Sabes?, a Martin le debe hacer mucho daño tu Mirada, si vos no le das ningún indicio de que lo Amas, jamás lo sabrá…" Suspiro y se mordió el Labio levemente

-M-Martin y-yo…y-yo- El Chileno Casi se Muerde la Lengua ¡¿Cómo es posible que las palabras no salieran de su boca?!, Al no poder expresar lo que sentía, con una mirada Apenada y Avergonzada sin pensarlo dos veces se lanza a los Brazos del Argentino, este sorprendido lo Atrapa de Golpe mientras le corresponde en el Proceso, "Te Amo", le escucho susurrar casi imperceptiblemente, Aunque solo eso Basto para que el Corazón de Ambos latiera como Loco, Una vez separados Ambos se dan un Beso, Corto pero lleno de Sentimientos

-¿Volvamos a Casa?- Pregunto el Argentino Sonriéndole mientras lo Cogía de la Mano

-Si…- Acepto este mientras se avergonzaba por su Acción, Aunque claro Jamás lo admitiría, después de todo el Tsunderesismo No es algo que se va de un día para otro…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras con Los Humanos…

-Oye Martin, ¿Qué estás Haciendo?- Pregunto el Manuel Humano al ver a este oculto entre un Arbusto observando no sé que

-Eh? Ah, Manuel? Tanto tiempo Jajaj, ¿Cuándo llegaste?- Pregunto este Nervioso al ser descubierto

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ¿Qué estabas viendo?, No me digas que estabas volviendo a mirar la Ropa Interior de las Chicas por ahí…- Pregunto el chileno desconfiado con un Aura Amenazante

-Huh?, No, Como crees Cariño, si yo solo tengo Ojos para ti- Dijo el Argentino mientras guardaba el Par de Prismáticos detrás suyo

-Aja, ¿Me vas a decir que estabas viendo o Prefieres que te golpee, para adelantar lo que pasara?- Dijo el Castaño tronándose los dedos (Claramente lo dice en Broma, pues aquí estamos en contra del Maltrato hacia los Princesos XDD)

-¡No lo Malinterpretes, Manuel!, ¡De verdad esta vez no estaba espiando!- Exclamo en Alto el Argento, por lo que mucha gente se le quedo mirando feo, este se avergonzó un poco y espero a que Manuel le respondiera

-Ya, entonces que estabas Haciendo?- Pregunto este con los brazos cruzados y Martin no pudo evitar pensar que se veía lindo así

-Hoy, Ocurrió Algo bueno- Dijo el Blondo con una sonrisa-

-¿Algo Bueno?- Pregunto Manuel Alzando una ceja

-Sep, Algo bueno…y Raro, pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que me di cuenta de Algo- respondió Triunfante el Rubio, mientras el Chileno simplemente se seguía preguntando el "porque" de su emoción

-¿De qué te diste cuenta?-Pregunto un poco Cansado el Chileno, pues el Argentino seguía dándole vueltas al Asunto

-Creo que sería Bueno, solucionando Problemas de Parejas…-Dijo este mientras lo miraba fijamente, el Castaño lo miro extrañado

-¿Tu?, ¿Siendo bueno en los Problemas entre parejas?-Pregunto con Sarcasmo mientras lo señalaba para confirmar lo que este había dicho, a lo que este simplemente Asentía- Ah, No me digas que trataste de Meterte de nuevo en Asuntos Amorosos, apuesto que terminaste Embarrándola(3) más de lo que estaba…-Suspiro este mientras se frotaba el Cuello

-¡No lo hice!, Además tengo una clara prueba de que estos terminaron Juntos, pero no te impresiones al verlos, a mí me costó un poco, pero te lo explicare después, Tan solo mira hacia allá- Exclamo el Argentino para después señalar el Lugar, que si no mal recordaba este estaba viendo hacia allá Anteriormente, Aunque lo que dijo este le pareció un poco Extraño, Manuel Suspiro dirigiendo su vista hacia donde el Argento Indicaba, pero al ver hacia allí No Había- Nada, Martin, Ahí no hay Nadie- Dijo Manuel mirando con Extrañeza

-Eh?, Como que no hay Nadie, ¡Pero si estaban ahí hace un segundo, Lo juro!- Exclamo Martin Sorprendido, mientras esperaba que el Otro le creyera

-Eh si, Seguro- Afirmo inseguro el Castaño para después Proseguir- Nee Martin, ¿Por qué no volvemos a Casa, de seguro todo el tiempo que estuviste en la intemperie te está haciendo Efecto- Finalizo el Chileno Preocupado mientras lo tomaba del Brazo

-No, Espera Manuel, ¡Tienes que creerme, estaban ahí, de verdad, yo los vi!-Exclamo como loco el argentino, haciendo que algunas personas lo miraran

-Sí, Si lo que tú digas, volvamos aquí está haciendo frio…-Afirmo este Suavemente, el Argentino frustrado al ver que no le creía, no hizo más que rendirse y Caminar al Lado de la persona que Ama…Aunque esperaba ver en un Futuro a esos Dos, después de todo no siempre te encuentras con Alguien igual a ti que proviene de otra dimensión, Aunque si se lo dijera a Manuel de seguro lo pondría en un Manicomio por loco…

-Fin de la Historia-

 **Notas de la Autora /NA**

 **¿Cómo estuvo el Ultimo Capitulo?, ¿Les Gusto?, A mi si, siento que logre llegar a los propósitos y sentimientos de los personajes con esta pequeña Historia, como había dicho al principio de la Historia la Idea principal no es mía, pero la de estos personajes si…Así que con este mensaje me despido, claro no sin Antes dejar Los Significados de las Palabras…**

 **(1)Salir: Aquí de nuevo Manuel está usando esta palabra para expresar una relación entre pareja, por si había dudas…**

 **(2)Fleto: esta palabra o Modismo se usa mucho en Chile (la verdad no sé si en otros países también), Significa ser Homosexual o Gay**

 **(3)Embarrándola: Normalmente en Chile esta se utiliza para decir que estropeaste Algo o que lo Arruinaste, tiene sentido si buscamos el significado de la Palabra, la verdad no se si también en otros países usan esta palabra para los mismo, aunque aquí en Chile también se puede utilizar para lo que verdaderamente Significa…**

 **Ya sin más preámbulos me despido Soy su Queridísima Autora** **Shiro is White** **…**


End file.
